


ObiKaka Prompt

by ame_colours



Series: Ame_colours Naruto prompt [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Dimension Travel, M/M, Time Travel, archaeologist kakashi, bodyguard kakashi, pharaoh obito, pianist Kakashi, prince Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: Sadly, this is only a collection of Obito/Kakashi story ideas that comes to my mind. Each chapter contains different ideas, which are not related to each other.1.) Dimension travel : Obito x Sukea2.) Pharaoh!Obito x Time-traveled-archaeologist!Kakashi3.) Prince!Obito x Bodyguard&secretly-pianist!Kakashi + (a brief ObitoxRin)





	1. Dimension Travel - ObiKaka/Sukea

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter : Dimension travel. Native!Kakashi is dead. Secret Identity.
> 
> Note : This is inspired by ‘These Moments We Take for Granted’ by Mapplepie. That one is a very great fanfic that you should read it. I highly recommend it.

Kakashi was thrown into another dimension, where instead of Rin, he was the one who kidnapped and was made a jinchuriki, before eventually killing himself using his own jutsu, Chidori, to stop Kirigakure’s plans to release Sanbi in Konoha.

Kakashi is curious about Konoha’s fate without him. That’s why he then disguised himself as Sukea and entered the village as a photographer.

Kakashi was surprised to see Obito also in Konoha and wearing Jonin uniforms (Obito returned to Konoha to help Rin faced Kakashi’s death), but more surprised when he saw his friend was blushed badly when they accidentally face to face.

Obito could not have been interested in him at first sight, right? He loved Rin!

…Nevermind. Turn out Obito was not in love with Rin anymore. He now falling in love with Sukea. This is so obvious from the way Obito tried to getting acquainted and asked Sukea out.

Oh, shit. How to get out of this mess? (And could he?)


	2. Pharaoh!Obito x Archaeologist!Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : inspired after reading manga "Pharaoh’s Concubine"

Kakashi is a young archaeologist, who was sent to ancient Egypt when he discovered magical artifacts while digging the nameless tomb he just found.

\---xxx---

Ramses II is the oldest prince of Seti I, but even so, no one has appreciated him because the pharaoh himself, often considered him weak. Well at least until the prince found an exotic man in the middle of the desert and continued to carry out unexpected, unimaginable actions to make sure that man stayed by his side.

And yet, that wasn’t enough. The man that Ramses II loved with all of his heart suddenly disappeared in the midst of the light after the new pharaoh's coronation.

When the pharaoh died, he begged the gods so that he could be reunited with his lover.

Thousands of years later, his prayer came true.

\---xxx---

Obito Uchiha is one of the richest person in the world. Many people knew him. 

But what people didn't know, he is the reincarnation of the Ramses II and still remembered his old life.

His attachment to his old life was what attracted him to archeology and accidentally found Kakashi, a young man who was too similar to his lover for his comfort. 

When Kakashi managed to find the temple -disguised as a tomb- that he built for said lover, Obito knew that this was not a mere coincidence and immediately went to meet his disappeared-but-finally-was-found-lover.


	3. secret-pianist!kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin accidentally seduces Prince Obito with his butler-bodyguard's piano play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief one-sided Obito/Rin.
> 
> This takes place in a setting where a woman is considered only to be fit to stay at home, to be a good wife / mother. So yes, female doctors are clearly frowned upon for Rin's dismay.
> 
> Inspired by manga, which sadly I can't remember what the title is.. hiks...

As the only daughter of a middle-class noble family, it was Rin's job to sit quietly at home honing her ability to be the perfect wife for for nobles with same or higher degree. Knew that, Rin never complained and carried out all her training with dedication, except for one, the piano lesson.

Didn’t get her wrong, Rin didn’t hate piano. On the contrary, Rin really liked listening to piano’s sound. It's just, for some reason, piano was not a field of study that Rin could master no matter how hard she tried. Her so many teacher would be able to support that.

That’s way, couldn't stand it anymore, Rin asked her father to stop hiring a teacher. She reasoned that she had memorized the theory and only needed a lot of practice, something that did not require teacher assistance. Her father immediately agreed because he knew very well how fruitless the teachers.

Unknown to Rin’s father, Rin was actually planned to study medicine -something that is frowned upon if done by a woman- instead of practiced piano when no one was watching.

Because it would be suspicious if no piano sound was heard, then Rin asked Kakashi, her personal butler & bodyguard, to practice piano in her place.

At first everything went smoothly. Not only Rin has free time to learn the topic that she liked, she also could learn while listening to the melodious piano sound produced by Kakashi, who turned out to be an expert pianist. 

But then Kakashi's music attracted the interest of Prince Obito who happened to pass in front of Rin's house, which later attracted Obito's interest in Rin.

Rin seriously didn't know what to do. Set aside the fact that she has deceived the crown prince, there was still a problem about Rin not loving Obito and didn't want to get married because she always dreamed to be a doctor. 

...Beside Rin suspected that Obito felt in love with Kakashi, and vice versa. (There's no way she didn't think so after so many times Obito forgot about Rin -his date- because he was busy competing with Kakashi -his date’s chaperon & bodyguard- instead. Ugh. Men!)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr (amecoloursprompt) if you want faster update.
> 
> I do not mind if anyone wants to use this ideas, but please ask permission first.


End file.
